


another time

by orphan_account



Category: ST - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:30:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9407615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	

Ever since Jim is little, xe always imagine that xe is something more than people...call xem crazy, but xe always dreamt to be a starship captain in some intergalactic space ship...wierd...

When xe was nine, xeir parents dimissed it, it propably just xeir over active  
imagination....  
"Zaza, I keep seeing spaceship and aliens it.."  
"Aw, you do have a wonderful imagination Jimmy."

At age nineteen though...  
"Jim, are you still having the hallucination again?"  
"Yes."  
"Maybe we should see a doctor."

They taken xem to the family doctor  
"Hello, Jim." The gruff Southern accent thick as ever  
"Hello, Doctor Mccoy."  
"Call me Len. I see you have come to ask some advice."  
"Yes, Jim...is."  
"Goerge, Let Jim speak on xeir own."  
"My parents said I had wired hallucinations . I had it ever since...well, as long as I can remember.But for me it felt real...my family are in it . In fact, you were in it too."  
"Oh? What am I being?"  
"A doctor and my best friend."  
"Really? Well that could be easily arranged. I will schedule talking to me once a week to see this matter more clearly. Jim, I need you to leave, I want to speak with your parents."  
000  
"Is the child never had social interaction?"  
"No. Xe's fine...Xe normally wont even tell others about this. Xe knows that this is not normal for teens to still have crazy dreams."  
"Maybe xeir hormones affecting xem."  
"I think xe isnt schizopernic, I think xe may just have an overactive imagination, what major is xe entering?"  
"Xe says xe want to eneter aviation, but since xe's a bit...occupied by xeir imgination. I think a ground work at the aviation engineering might be more suitable."  
"And xe does have a knack for creativity, ebgibeering will propably put that to good use."  
"Well, as long as xe isnt endangering others, I think xe is fine...maybe xe just need someone to talk to. I'll be happy to help."  
"Thank you doctor, but if Jim doesnt need it we are not gonna burden you too much..."  
"Oh no. Jim is welcome to come here when I am free."  
"And the cost."  
"We will talk about it later. Tell Jim to come and meet me every Sunday at this adress, it's my day off."  
"Thank you."  
00000  
And in beetween the mountain of coursework, Jim managed to come to Len's home every Sunday. Like how people still managed to go to church...  
The first time, Jim is greeted with a small 3 year old  
"Ain't xe precious? Meet Joanna, my child."  
"Xe's beautiful."  
Jim offers to babysit Joanna in xeir sparetime. There is something fun in spending time with xem...Maybe it's because the Doctor is Jim's best friend in xeir hallucination and Jim could swore xe have met Joanna too...Maybe Jim's hallucinations is some kind of premonition...maybe xe is physchic  
"Do you think I psychic, Jo?"  
"Da!"  
"Cause I dreamed about you and your zaza before we met...weird huh?"  
"Da!"  
"I like talking to you. You dont think I'm crazy." Unlike most people

0000  
After Jim's graduation, the families decide to invite Dr. Mccoy for the celebration  
"Congratulations Jim!"  
"We are so proud of you!"  
"Are you planning on getting your master degree?"   
"Sure do!"   
The excitement was cut short by sudeen throbbing in Jim's head.  
"Jim? What's wrong?"  
"My head...somehow it began to throbbing very hard lately..."  
"Really?! When?"  
"Right after my finals..."  
"Maybe you over work yourslef...After this you better go to bed."  
"Yes zaza."

000p00

Damn this headache! Lately the throbbing began to get even worse, and the dream gets wierder.  
Jim and Bones are being space cadet, and Jim decided xe wpuld cheat in a test (who does that?)   
And then an anngry pointed ear person decided to interrogate Jim in front of bunch of people ...and then the siren rings and it was   
"Nero..."   
What am I saying?! This is crazy!  
I have better see Bones soon. 

00000

"The head still throbbing?"  
"Yeah."  
"And the dream?"  
"Keeps getting wiereder...Now we are battling some kind of intergalactic tertorist or something..."  
"Okay, and you have gotten enough sleep?"  
"I did."  
"Come to my office next week there is someone I like you to meet."

00000  
"Jim, meet Doctor Carol Marcus, xe spealicized in brain and nerve function."  
"Hello."  
Xe looks like...the one I met at the space station....  
"Hello."  
"We will examine your brain of you allow it?"  
"Sure."  
00₩₩₩

"How is xe?"  
Carol shook "Xe needs surgery on xeir brain."  
"And the risk?"  
"Xe may lose xeir eyesight."   
00000

"The Docotr suggest a surgery, but it may cause temporal blindness."  
"But there is a risk of permanent one...How are Jim going to work?"  
"Maybe xe can get a job as a teacher as a school teacher in the mean time, while waiting for xeir eyesight to heal."  
"Hopefully it is tenproary."  
00₩0  
The surgery feels...wierd...As the Doctor prod and poke Jim's brain somehow all Jim can think of is a pointy eared person who Jim always call ...  
"Spock." And Jim grins just got wider everytime xe says that name.

It appears Jim lile this Spock so much, xe mutter xeir name even when unconcious.

000p0

"Jim?"  
"Bones?"  
"Bones? Who is it..?"  
"Sorry..I mean Len. Is that you?"  
"It's me kid. Come on, you parents are waiting for us"  
"Jim?"  
"Zaza?"  
"My baby." Winona hugs Jim "It's allright the Doctors says it will be temporary..."  
"And we got you a job offer as an elementary school teacher...in English speaking."  
"Oh, yeah. I can do that." My Engineering degree and I only teach kids how to speak English...great...At least there is a job for me.  
0000

"Hello class, I'm James T Kirk. Call me Jim. I am your tutor for speaking English. And since the teacher already told you I'm blind please say something if you want to ask anything."  
"Mx. Jim?"  
"Just Jim, please."  
"Why are you blind?"  
"I got in an accident."  
"Waht kind of accident?"  
"The one who led me tosurgery."  
What a surgery?"  
"What is a surgery...The surgery is a medical operation...  
"Medical operation?"  
"It means the doctor poke wierd tools to your body." Matthew says  
"Eww...Mathhtew!"  
"Matthew is right, but it is not scary, not at all. I wasnt hurt. Now, why dont we introduce oursleves?"

0000  
"Why do we are not allowed to bring anything in the class?"  
"This is an English speaking class..you dont need tools to speak." And also so you all cant cheat when I cant see.  
"But I want to make spitballs!" Jossie says  
"No spitballs in class. You are going to make a mess."

00000

Sp sighed. A soon to be Professor has to work in a stupid pizza place to get some money. At least I dont have to deliver the pizza.. All I need is to make calls, and the others are too scared of me to say otherwise. But really, this job is not fit for xem. Xe was supposed to be researching for scholarship, ut apperantlly all xeir peers have outdone Spock, xe is always get last pick because "Xe is still young, let the old timer get first..." Always that...I'm going to be fifty with no degree at this rate..  
"Hello, Pizza place."  
"Hi! I would like to order a large Pizza please."  
"Yes. Please state your adress."  
7th house in Avenue street  
"7th house in Avenue street."  
"And the reciever's name?"  
"Jim."  
"It will be right over."  
"Thank you."

Lately 'Jim' has order pizza everyweek. Xe is starting to be a regular costumer. SP found xe has a certain serenity in hearing that voice...like the one cup of coffe ypu need to start the day..  
Sp really need to lay of the caffeine..xe really does..

After a month or so...  
"Hello, Pizza place."  
"Hey! It's you again."  
"Yes, Jim. It's me."  
"Lucky me, I always get you as my reciever. O yeah the usual order please."  
"Same adress?"  
"Uh huh."  
"Same reciever."  
"You know it, beautiful." Whoops...that came out wrong...  
Jim is not the only one who is shocked ny that. Sp is was frozen in xeir place.  
"...."   
Damn...  
"Eh, ha ha ha...sorry...I was trying...to make... a joke...sorry, I mean it's ridiculous...I havent met you yet."  
"...."   
"Eh..hello, anyone there?"  
"Y..Yes. I'll have it right over."  
"Oh yeah. Thank you."

Jim called me beautiful...Sp shouldnt be this excited..they havent met. Jim could be a dreanged weirdo...or a creppy old person...or the love of my life...yeah, like that one can happen  
Still, at least I could at least try something....  
"Is the pizza ready, yet?"  
"Yes it has. Joe is going to deliver them."  
"Can I see the box?"  
Spock squiggle something eoth amarker. No one dare to question Spock, it's the perks of being an assistant manager. Adn also having a mean death glare.  
00000

"Pizza delivery for Jim."  
"Hey, thanks."

0000  
"Jim, did you order the pizza?"  
"Yeah, yeah"  
"Why can you order something other than peperoni?" Nyota says  
"Sorry, Nyota." Hey I let you crash into my place and eat my pizza, the least you can do is quit judging my taste.  
"Hey, there is something written on it." Scotty says  
"It does? What it's says?"   
"Enjoy your pizza. You have a lovely voice. Let's talk sometime. Here is my number...3453455677. Signed Sp. Jim, who is this?" Nyota says  
"Can you say the number again?"  
"What, you want to call xem?" Noyta sneered  
"Maybe..."  
"Xe could be a deranged pscycho ..."  
"Or a wierd old lardie." Scotty says  
"Maybe xe is even a teen like me!" Chekov says  
"With zits and snorts uncontrollably." Sulu says  
"Maybe that is a bad idea."  
"No...no wait! Let's call xem! And we will shot your reaction on camera." Janice says  
"I'm not going to call xem on a dare."  
"Oh come on. Try it."   
The peer pressure appreantlly still affects Jim...also xe really wants to call Sp.  
"Fine."Jim dials the number Well, You only live once

Sp thought...sending a phone number whose your voice you adore is normal....I mean it's not that Jim cpuld somehow find Sp and oh, I dont know, endanger xem or anything...maybe....  
Sp was stunted that xeir phone rings. xe picks it up and says"Hello?"  
It really is xem "Hey, Sp. My friends find that you phone number on the pizza box and dare me to call you. Right now, they are recording this."  
"Oh? Really?"  
"Yeah, but I am happy that the number you gave me is real. O yeah, do you mind if we only call? I cant see any text or emails. My eyesight is bad."  
"No, not at all." Jim is a harmless old one...xe wouldnt hurt me....I think.

"Thabk you. When is your next free time?"  
"On Thursday."  
"Great I'll call you soon. Bye."  
"Goodbye."  
"Xe probably thibks you are an old one, Jim."  
"Well, let xem think that. I am not going to be with someone I dont even kow how they look."  
"Yeah, good thing you know how we look."  
"Did you all changes that much?"  
"I grew my hair since I dated Scotty."  
"And I have grew taller."  
"Nice try Pavel, but you and me stays the same."  
"And I cut my hair ever since I dated Riley."  
"Wish I had my eyesight back...It's been a year..."  
"The doctor says you still got a year more, Jim."  
"Yeah, and my two doctors are dating each other. I'm alone in this world. Joanna already started seeing someone"  
"You got Sp. Whoever xe is."   
"I guess so."

00000

Soon weekly calls turn into daily, Jim began to feel that maybe meeting xem might even worth the risk..  
"Sp, when are you free? I want to meet you in person."  
Should I? "At 12.00 on Wedenesday in Central Park ."  
"I'll meet you there. I'm wearing a red shirt."  
"I am going to sit at the bench near the fountain."

but still you cant be to careful.

"Thabks for accompanying me here, Nyota."  
"Oh not at all, I want to see...ehm meet this person too!"  
"Let's meet xem then...Oh, and tell me if is xe is hot or not.."  
"Sure will."

Sp waited. Jim is going to come...wonder what xe look like. Probably an old person or a pubercenst teen or...  
a gorgeus blond haired and blue eyed person just Sp's age.   
"You must be Sp." The person accomapnying Jim say  
"I'm Uhura, Jim's friend. And this is Jim."  
"Hi, Sp."  
"Hello... Jim." Sp thank all the heavens above for whoever ddecided Jim should meet xem. Xe really does. 

"I'm going to watch you from afar. But I'm still going to be near here...you know..to keep Jim safe. You got one hour to get toknow each other. I got my beauty appointment in two hour."  
"Thanks Nyota."  
"Go on, Jim. Have fun. O yeah, xe is hot. You picked well." Nyota smiles

"Hey, so I cant see anything, as you might noticed..so maybe you could describe yourself?"  
"My skin is rather pale and I have a black hair. My height is about the same as you and my eyes are chocolate in color."  
Almost like...Spock...who am I kidding..xe isnt real...  
"Eh..okay..want to go on walking at the park together?"  
"Yes." Sp excitedly gets up "Do you need assistance?"  
"Well, I got my walking cane here...but you could hold my hand...if that is okay?"  
"Of course." 

Sp cant belive xier luck, I'm holding Jim's hand..that made xem smile...It does. 

"Would you like something to eat?"  
"Sure, what do they got?"  
"There is a hotdog, salad and hamburger."  
"Hot dog please."  
"And I'll oreder the salad."  
"Are you a vegetarian?"  
"Yes. Yes I am."

Sp seated Jim and proceed to order. As Sp is ordering Jim thinks Xeir description is too much like Spock...I am going crazy...  
"Here is the hotdog, Jim."  
"Thanks." Jim tries to feel xeir food and began to place xeir motuh in it.   
Sp is torn beetween watching it very intently or looking away ...because that isnt the most innuendo thing xe ever saw...Damn...At least Jim cant see me...wonder if that is a good thing...

0000  
"So, you are a professor?"  
"A soon to be. I was collecting some money by working at the pizza place."  
"Why dont you just became a teacher ar elemantary school? I work there, and if they can hire me, they sure will hire you."  
"Please dont lower yourslef. You have an Enginerring Bachelor degree."  
"But that isnt any good if I cant see. I only teach English speaking class. Maybe they could get you a better job."  
"I will look through it."

0000  
Spock decide that being a science elemantary teacher isnt so bad. True, they did offer a much higher postion, but xe wants to be near Jim as close as possible.  
Xe has to thank the Pizza place for the job.  
Besides, staring at Jim on a break is more than money could offer. 

000000

"Jim?"  
"Yes Dan?"  
"Is the science teacher your S.O?"  
"N..no..."  
"Why?"  
"Because I havent ask xem yet."  
"But xe stares at you everytime..."  
"Xe does?"  
"Yeah, with googly eyes and everything..."  
"Really? Dont lie to me now..because if you do..I'm cutting your entire class out of recess."  
"I swear it."

00000

"Sp...I have something I need to ask you.."  
"Yes Jim?"  
"How do you feel if we..try to date?"  
"...."  
"Sp? Are you there..Did you leave?"  
"No...I am so estatic about this...I am loss at words...."  
"Oh? You do? You dont mind that I am blind?"  
"No. Not at all. Not even the slightest bit."  
"I'm glad."

000000  
Well it's been a month dating Sp, Jim feel xe can tell Sp about Spock...wonder what xeir reaction would be.

"Sp...thank you for being with me. I feel like I can trust you. I'm going to tell you the reason I'm blind. I do hope you wont leave me..."  
"I am listening."  
"I was in a surgery. The doctors says that something is wrong with my brain that caused me to have delusions..."  
"What kind if delusions?"  
"I had dreams I was in spaceships, flying them...It is crazy,I know. And the wierdest thing is all my family and friends are also in it...and there is this one person called Spock, I was obsessed with xem, I love xem. Xe is my friend, my brother, my lover...a Thy'la...xe says...but xe isnt real. You are. And funny thing is...the description about you somehow fits xem."   
Sp has a mixed feeling regarding this..but the feelings never want to make xem leave Jim, if anything xe wants Jim to love xem more than xe loves 'Spock'.   
"I think I ask someone to drew xem once. Check my cabinet look for a picture that has 'Spock stardate 2256.5' in it.

Sp found the picture. And xe was speechless.  
The picture look just like me.  
Jim...has..been..in..love...with...  
"Sp?"  
"T..The picture...is similar to me."  
"Really?!"  
"Yes. Jim, I love you."  
"I love you too."  
"You can call me Spock if you want."  
"You sure? That isnt your name."  
"It is now."  
"Sp..."  
"I am your Spock, Jim. You have me."  
"I love you, Thy'la."  
"As do I."

000000

"Tell me more of Vulcan, Jim."  
"Well, they are aliens and they have their own language. I only know a few things really..."  
"For example, Thy'la which is a friend a bother a lover."  
"Then there is Ashayam which means beloved."  
"And also there is kissing with hand..like this.." Jim linked xeir hands with Sp's  
"And also Pon Farr....which is the mating time for the Vulcan..basically just sex 7 days straight..."  
"And you have imagine....?"  
"Well..."  
"Want to try it in real life?"  
Jim blushed... "Maybe after I get my eyesight back."  
"It is still three months." Sp may let xemselves whine at that...xe may have..  
"Well, I want my first time with you to be special."  
"Of course, Ashaya."

00000

The three months are up..Jim finally have xeir eyesight  
"Are you ready , Jim?"   
"Yes."   
"Opened it."  
"Bones...it's you, and Carol..and my Zazas and Spock!"  
"Yes, Jim. I am here."  
"It is you. I cant belive it! You are real...and you are... you are...  
"Your Thy'la, Jim."  
"Well, Jim found someone who doesnt mind with xeir crazy story."  
"I think it's a good thing. Sp is an okay person."  
"Doctor Mccoy, please call me Spock."  
"Of course, Spock."  
0000

Turns out Pon farr in real life is so much better...Damn....  
0000  
Spock actually happy to relaged xemselves in Jim's fabtasy, besides the Spock and xem isnt really that different. The only different is that xe is an alien...and likes a thing called Plomeek Soup (Which accoding to Jim is basically alien radish soup), but toehr than that they both are actually quite the same, Spock would always would pick reasearching over commanding a ship, anyway. And there is something special about the way that Vulcan kiss. Spock can actually felt joy everytime tbey do that in public...(since no one knows what that means besides them..)  
Sometimes, xe even does it while making out with Jim.  
And besides, Spock like to use the 'Pon farr' thing as an excuse to have sex..(who wants to wait 7 years when you can have it every year at you wedding anniversarry?)  
And calling each other Ashayam is also quite endearing...certainly different than other titles...it felt almost special...and also Thy'la which is Spock's favorite Vulcan word. Jim likes to call Spock that...and so does Spock...The only thing that Spock didnt like in Jim's dream is that the Spock in Jim's dream once tries to stranggle Jim and also throw xem in the ice cold planet. What an idiot.

"Jim, why dont you write these stories?"  
"You sure anyone would want to read it?"  
"I certainly would."  
"Sure...because you get to have sex with me."  
"That does play a big part...but that's not all the reason....your story offers a whole new world..and maybe one day, it will came true.."  
"You think so?"  
"I am sure."  
000  
"Hello, I'm J.J Abrams..and I like your story...how would you like to work with me to make it a movie?"  
"Sure...what's the title..."  
"How about Star...  
...Trackking.  
"Sorry, Star Trackking already exist..how about Star Trekkin?"  
"Star Trekkin..Star Trek....!"  
"Star Trek it is."


End file.
